Fire and Ice
by Don'tMoveTheAerial
Summary: Haku ends up in the one piece world, he has to survive in a world with strange powers and without Zabuza to guide him. how will he fare with only his masters Cleaver and his kekkai genkai?
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

Haku woke to the feel of sand under his body. Carefully opening his eyes he saw a clear blue sky. He heard the gentle lapping of waves hitting a beach. A far cry of where he was before.

He sat up quickly at the thought, pushing the dizziness to the back of his mind he concentrated instead on what had happened. Last he remembered he was fighting to protect Zabuza-san. He remembered how he had jumped in front of Kakashi as he tried to attack Zabuza-san with a lightning technique. He trembled as he remembered the pain of Kakashi's hand in his chest, the lightning surging throughout his body. He had died there hadn't he?

Was Zabuza-san still alive? Did he save the one he loved?

He finally took note of his surroundings, and stopped when his eyes lay on Zabuza's sword. It sat as innocently as a sword could in the sand, _if that was here then Zabuza-san must be dead._ Haku simply sat there his mind working through the confusion, silent tears falling into the sand. If Zabuza was really dead why could they not be together? If Haku was really still alive what would he live for now that his reason for living was dead? He fell back into the sand gazing blindly at the sky. Was he even in the elemental countries? If he wasn't could he get back?

Haku lay there until the sun started to disappear behind the trees that made the island, the sea gently caressing his toes. He had finally made a decision, he would train to be much stronger and find someone else to love and protect, not as a tool but as a friend a comrade like Naruto.

Haku sat up slowly, stretching his sore muscles. He must have been unconscious for a long time. Letting his shinobi training kick in he ignored the hunger in his stomach in favour of taking in his surroundings. He realised that he was on a small island covered in trees and surrounded by beaches.

He stood up strapping Zabuza's Cleaver onto his back with a sad smile in his face and walked towards the tree line to see if he could find anywhere to camp with the meagre supplies he had.

Sorry it's so short I just can't be bothered to type up the rest of it right now. The next chapter should be longer.

First fic, a response to a challenge by Thanathos

plz rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

sorry in advance updates will be extremely slow because I'm just to lazy to type it up.

Disclaimer: should I need one? it's called fanfiction for a reason.

Haku had thought about water walking out on the sea but decided against it as he didn't know how far it was to an inhabited island and doubted he would have enough chakra to even do so.

Luckily for Haku there was a fresh water spring near the centre of the small island he was stranded on. He managed to survive on fish he caught from the sea and small rabbit like creatures that inhabited the island.

He was on the island for almost two years and during that time trained hard since there was little else to do. He had almost perfected his Kekkai Genkai and was now able to make senbon out of ice, though they were not nearly as good as the metallic senbon he loved to use so much. He was also more efficient with his ice mirrors and was able to put them strategically around the entire island.

Like he was doing now. Haku stood on a branch of the highest tree his old Masters Cleaver griped weightlessly in his had. A clone slipped out of the mirror behind him and shot a couple of senbon towards Haku. He simply swung the Cleaver round and deflected the senbon as they thudded into a nearby tree. He shot an ice senbon at his clone as he slipped into a mirror, transporting himself to an area above his clone and shot of another senbon that successfully struck the clone in the neck dispelling it.

He set the Cleaver down on the ground and started to dispel his mirrors but stopped. Transporting himself to one on the east side of the island he heard the faintest rustling of fabric in the wind and saw the tiny speck that was a ship heading towards him.

Haku fell back into the mirror, coming out of another concealed in a thicket with a clear view of the beach. He stayed absolutely still as a small yellow one man ship banked onto the sand. A tall seventeen year old got off with an air of confidence not dissimilar to one Naruto used to have.

The boy had black hair under an orange hat. He wore a light yellow open shirt with dark shorts held up by an orange belt. He also what was similar to a kunai pouch strapped to his left leg but by the sound Haku judged that there was anything but inside.

The boy gave a large sigh and strutted inland. Haku made a one handed sign and whispered a 'kai' dissolving all his mirrors. He followed the boy from the trees as he noticed they were headed for the clearing Haku had been living on the past two years. He let out a barely audible sigh when he remembered he had left his surviving gear and his Cleaver there in plain sight. The gear lay scattered across the clearing, a cold pit filled with ash took up the centre and the spring water on one end lay still for there was no wind. The Cleaver was struck into the ground halfway up its massive blade.

The boy tensed as he entered the clearing. A second passed the he whirled and shot a fireball towards the movement that was caught in his perpetual vision. A charred log fell to the ground. The kid gave a frown in confusion while Haku smirked. This really was a different world if the boy had thrown fire with no hand seals was anything to go by. Haku pondered on the abilities people in this world may have as he creped as silently as any ANBU or hunter-nin. He started making half hand seals with his left hand as his right went to his kunai pouch. Wend he reached the final seal a heavy mist overcame the clearing. Haku moved to stand right behind the boy, aiming the blunt circular end of the kunai towards the boy to render him unconscious and stilling his breathing. The boy ducked to the floor spinning on his hands he aimed a flaming kick towards Hakus kunai hand. He sidestepped the fiery appendage and threw the kunai into the boys' thigh. To his surprise it went straight through and sunk into the ground with a thud. Hakus eyes widened a fraction as he jumped out of close range and into the tree line. The kid started spinning on his hands again creating a ring of fire that exploded outwards. Haku quickly formed a dome of his demonic ice to protect him from the fire. The heat had cleared most of the mist and Haku melted the dome and moved into a different position before the rest of the mist disappeared.

The boy studied the tree line with fire licking at his arms and a smirk Haku had seen on the more powerful and cocky shinobi. It was the kind of smirk worn by the confident and the ones that like a challenge. Haku threw a senbon this time aiming it out of his line of sight. Watching it sail straight past his head grazing his cheek. It puzzled Haku when he saw that blood seeped out of the wound. He let another senbon fly, this time making so the boy could see and hear it before hitting the target. It hit the tree behind with a trail of fire. Haku cocked his head _so it must be a conscious decision._

He boy shot of rapid fire fireballs towards the tree Haku was hiding in. Haku quickly body flickered and landed on the water without even a ripple. His hands began making another set of seals as he looked towards the now burning tree then back at the boy who was almost completely aflame still trying to see though the mist.

"Suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu." The whisper being drowned out by the crackle of the flames. A dragon made solely of water roared into life and slammed it liquid body into the burning tree. Its head turned sharply to look at the boys frozen body rearing its watery head it dived towards him opening its giant jaws. The boy only managed half a step back and an astonished 'oi' before he was engulfed by the dragon.

Haku let his hands slid apart ending the jutsu. The dragon turned back into water cascading back to the ground flooding the area revealing the boy panting heavily on the verge of unconsciousness.


End file.
